


Final Puzzle Piece

by HigherMagic



Series: Tailor-Made [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Barebacking, Come Eating, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: Shane and Rick are out of town with Carl, leaving Daryl and Lori alone. Daryl has always been nervous of Lori, figuring it's best in this tentative foursome that he do his best to appease her and stay out of her way. Lori figures that now is as good a time as ever to set everything straight.





	Final Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I know very few people will be interested in this pairing but it wouldn't leave me alone. Featuring unsure!nervous!Daryl and affectionate!awesome!Lori.

Daryl doesn't like going to the pool. It's loud, there are people everywhere on any day when it's even reasonably warm, and he has to wear a swimming suit which means his shoulders and back are bare, revealing his scars that, while long-worn and silvery now, still draw attention. He always feels like he's being stared at.

But Shane and Rick have taken Carl fishing and Lori wants to go. It's an annual tradition for Rick and Shane, to take Carl out to the big lake a day's drive from their house and go fishing even though none of them are particularly good at it and don't bring anything home worth eating. They always stay for the whole weekend.

So Daryl and Lori are the only ones in the house. Daryl likes Lori – she makes the best pineapple upside-down cake he's ever had and she's sweet and beautiful and a good wife to Shane and Rick, but Daryl doesn't really spend much time with her when their men aren't around to act as a kind of buffer for any potential awkwardness.

Daryl, Shane, Lori and Rick have been living together and dating each other for almost two years and Daryl still feels a little awkward around her. She's refined and gorgeous, a woman from money who was raised to be the kind of mother who over-provides for charity bake sales and goes to every baseball game and school play even that one time where Carl was a tree. And Daryl can't help but feel like he's encroached on her territory, just a little, no matter how welcoming she has been to him.

When Daryl had started dating Rick, Rick had told him the truth from the beginning. He and Lori were still married, and Lori spent most nights in his best friend's bed, and sometimes Rick slept with both of them as well. An 'open marriage', or something to that effect. And when Daryl had met Shane and Lori for the first time, he'd been skittish and deferential to the pair of them because as much as he loved Rick and had fallen for the man, he was the one that would get lifted out if things ever went bad.

That's the kind of person he is. Always waiting for the other shoe to drop. It's been two years but there's always that other shoe, the sole of it sitting over his head like a storm cloud.

So he does his best to appease her, even if it means going to the Goddamn pool on a Sunday afternoon in the height of summer. They have to park in the overflow across the street and Daryl winces when he can hear the shriek of children even from that far away.

Lori smiles at him and reaches over to put a hand over his. "Just for an hour or two," she says warmly. "I'll make steak when we're home."

"Well at least you know the way to my heart," Daryl says, unable to stop himself smiling back. He does like Lori, loves her even. He loves her because Rick and Shane love her and she has been nothing but good to him, and he likes her presence around him – she's calm and soothing like lavender candles and a warm fire on a cold night.

Lori laughs, flashing her teeth, and they both get out of the car and make their way to the pool. Lori has a yellow sundress on, the white straps of her bathing suit showing just underneath, and Daryl has a t-shirt that he thinks might have once been Shane's and his swimming suit on, which goes down to his knees.

Lori pulls her hair up into a bun as they cross through the gates and into the pool proper. It's a large one, full to the brim with people, but somehow against all odds they find a deck chair and place their things on it. There's only one.

"Are you going to swim?" Lori asks. She knows Daryl is self-conscious about his scars.

Daryl shakes his head. "Probably not," he replies honestly. He has always tried to be honest with his partners.

Lori nods in understanding, and pulls her sundress over her head and plops it by Daryl's foot on the sunchair. Her skin is a healthy gold from tanning, both natural and from lotions that she uses to help her tan. The main part of her swimsuit is blue, the straps white. She has pale stretch marks on either side of her flat stomach and when she turns, Daryl can see the red lines from her play with Shane stretching across her back, a little too fresh for his liking.

Other people will see them too, see them and assume. When she's in the water it won't matter but Daryl curls up on himself a little – it feels like everyone can see the marks on her and will assume he's the one who put them there. He doesn't like that kind of thing – that's Shane and Lori's domain, always has been. Rick doesn't like hurting him and Daryl doesn't like being hurt, although he has seen the spark of curiosity in Rick's eyes more than once when they hear Shane and Lori go at it, or when he sees the neat, red lines spanning her back.

She grins and waves at him, and then slips into the water so that her head and hair remain above it. She finds a friend immediately, it seems – a neighbor of theirs from a few blocks away. Carol, and her daughter Sophia. She swims over to them and hoists the little girl into her arms, grinning as they start a play fight in the water, the two of them against Carol.

Daryl smiles and leans back against the chair, a towel placed behind his shoulders to shield him from the heat of the plastic. After a moment he pulls off his shirt, knowing he doesn't have as many scars on his chest and stomach. Figures he might as well soak up a little sun while he's here.

He sighs and closes his eyes, letting himself relax while Lori has her fun. He contents himself with listening to the scattered conversations happening around him, the "Oh my God, Jessica, Nate's here!", the "Did you bring suntan lotion? You've been in the water, you need to put more on", the "Mom, I want ice cream" followed by the "Alright, alright, vanilla or chocolate?".

A shadow passes over him and pauses and Daryl opens his eyes, squinting and raising his hand. "Daryl?" comes a voice, a familiar one, and Daryl looks up to see a woman standing over him. It's Michonne, the one who'd introduced him to Rick in the first place. She's one of the only people who truly know the workings of Daryl's complex web of lovers.

She smiles at him and sits down and he sits up to speak with her properly. "Hey," he says in greeting, smiling a little. "You here with your boy?"

Michonne nods, her eyes flashing to the water where Andre is playing, on his father's shoulders and in a fierce battle of pool noodles with another man and his daughter. Daryl's smile softens, seeing the pair, before he looks back to Michonne.

"Just Lori today," Daryl says, and Michonne nods in understanding. "How are you? S'been a while."

"Because you're a homebody and I have a kid," Michonne says with a wink.

"I have a kid," Daryl says, thinking of Carl.

"And four adults to help with him. Plus, he's older. Not the same," she replies with a playful grin. "Where are the boys?"

"Fishing trip," Daryl says. "Gone for the weekend."

"Ah." Michonne nods. "No wonder you're out and about. All cooped up in your love nest every other day." Daryl blushes, but he can't help agreeing – Rick, Shane, Carl and Lori's company sate most of his needs for social interaction, and being around the people he loves and trusts is more relaxing to him than being surrounded by strangers. "We should have dinner sometime. Mike's taking Andre to his parents' next weekend. You free?"

"Should be," Daryl says. "I'll text you."

His attention is caught as Lori hauls herself out of the water, her skin glistening as the water runs down her slim legs and arms. She walks over to the pair and smiles brightly at Michonne. "Oh, hey!" she greets, hugging the other woman when Michonne stands. "It's good to see you."

"And you," Michonne replies with a smile. Lori sits on the towel at the end of the chair and Daryl spreads his legs to make room for her so she doesn't sit on his feet. "I'll see you guys around. Have a good day!"

"You do the same!" Lori says with a wave, before she snags the towel and stands, wiping down her legs and stomach. She looks at Daryl and sighs. "The water's great, if you wanted to get in."

"I'm good here," Daryl says. Lori smiles and sits back down and lays the towel over Daryl's chest and lap before she lies down herself, resting comfortably between his legs, her head on his chest. Daryl hesitates, his breath catching and his eyes snapping to their neighbors, but no one is paying them any attention. They're far enough away from their main suburb that no one recognizes them, or knows them enough to know that the man Lori is currently cuddled up to is not her husband.

She pokes him in the side and he yelps, startled from his thoughts. "Relax," she urges, turning her head up to send him a playful grin. "You're not comfy when you're all tense."

"Sorry," Daryl says. His arms are laying awkwardly at his side. If this was Rick he would have no problem wrapping his arms around the man and cuddling him, even though that kind of gay affection is still frowned upon in this part of Georgia. It's more acceptable for him to be cuddling Lori like this but it still feels awkward to him.

He and Lori have never slept together. They barely even touch, only taking naps sometimes in the conservatory when the sun is warm and the air is still. He clears his throat and tentatively lifts a hand to rest on her shoulder, thumb drying up the droplets there.

She sighs, closing her eyes, and relaxes against him. Her cheek is against his chest, her legs curled up and caging in one of his thighs. After a moment his other arm comes forward and he hoists her a little higher up on the deck chair so that she can rest against him in something more familiar and comfortable.

She hums and smiles, turning her head to look up at him with big, dark eyes. "Thanks for coming out with me," she says, one hand resting on his chest just shy of where the towel ends.

"No problem," Daryl replies with a grunt, shifting his weight on the chair again. She smiles at him, one hand lying flat against his bare chest. He feels the touch there like it's burning him but doesn't dare tell her to move her hand.

Finally she hums, pushing herself upright. "We can go if you want," she says, and he nods and stands and gathers their stuff. She slings a towel around her shoulders so that it hangs down her back and Daryl follows her back to the car. He lays a towel down on her seat for her and she smiles and gets in and they drive back to the house.

It's so empty without all four of them and Carl. Daryl misses Rick desperately, off-kilter without the other man around.

"Now, I promised you steak!" Lori says. "Let me shower and I'll get it started."

"Sure thing," Daryl replies, putting the dirty towels in the laundry and storing everything else away as she goes upstairs and he hears the shower running. He finds his cell phone and smiles when he sees a text from Rick.

_How is everything?_

_Good,_ Daryl replies, _Lori made me go to the pool._

A few moments later, Daryl has a beer in hand and is watching a rerun of _Brooklyn 99_ when his phone chimes again.

_Shane busted out laughing when I told him. She make you stay there long?_

_Not long at all. Just an hour or so, but now I owe Michonne a lunch date._

_I miss you._

_I miss you too,_ Daryl texts, sighing heavily. He loves Rick, and Shane, Lori and Carl of course, but he has never felt so connected with another person before and he misses Rick whenever he's away. _Catching anything good?_

_Not even a nibble. Thinking about calling it a bust and heading back early._

_I won't stop you._

_I know you won't, sweetheart._

Daryl sighs again, running a hand through his hair, and he looks up when he sees Lori coming back down the stairs. Her hair is loose and damp, curling a little at the ends, and she's dressed in a thin white dress that stops just at the top of her thighs. Daryl swallows, unable to stop his eyes wandering up and down her body.

"The men're thinkin' about comin' back early," he says.

Lori huffs, rolling her eyes. "They don't think we can handle ourselves," she says with a grin. "No! I demand we have our alone time. Tell them to stay."

Daryl huffs, turning back to his phone. _Lori says you should stay,_ he sends. _She says she and I need alone time._

_I know what that means._

_Oh?_

_Yeah. She says that when she's horny._

Daryl blinks, freezing before he can reply. He and Lori have never been together like that, and honestly he didn't think she was attracted to him. Which is fair – Daryl's an acquired taste for most people, he's found, and even though they're involved when it's some larger combination of the four of them, she and him have never had sex with just each other.

After a moment his phone chimes again. _Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I figured you knew._

Daryl licks his lips and takes a swig of his beer. He can hear her rummaging around in the kitchen and thinks that she and Rick both have the same courting rituals – fine food and quiet company. It's no wonder they married each other so long ago.

 _You'd be okay with that?_ he sends hesitantly. _Me and her?_

_Of course. I love you both._

_But she and I have never slept together._

_Do you want to?_

Daryl bites his lip and considers. Truthfully he hasn't ever been attracted to a woman before. He looks over his shoulder to see her bent down to grab some potatoes from the bottom of the fridge. When she straightens she tosses her hair over her shoulder, humming to herself as she begins to slice them. She is beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that, and Daryl loves her. He moves his eyes down her body again, taking in her slim, tan legs, the way her breasts cause the dress to curl out and around her body before sinking back in. He thinks about putting a hand in her hair, kissing her neck, the soft moans she gives whenever she's being fucked by Shane or Rick.

He thinks about one night when Shane had been at work, how she'd laid back against Daryl's chest as Rick fucked her slowly. She always smells amazing, like vanilla and cream, and arches so readily into any touch laid on her.

He shifts in his seat and looks back at his phone, staring at the text chain between him and Rick like it will give him the meaning of life. _I don't know,_ he finally texts back. _I think I might. But I need to know that you and Shane are okay with it. If she's even thinking about that right now._

_Trust me, she is. She's already come to both of us about it. We figured something like this would happen while we were gone._

Daryl smirks to himself. Lori is nothing if not a meticulous planner and a sly woman.

 _So it's okay?_ he asks, because he has to be sure.

_Of course, Daryl. I love you both, and we'll see you when we get home. Have a good night._

Daryl sighs, pocketing his phone after a quick _Love you, too_ , and finished his beer. He can hear the steaks sizzling away and the sound of frying potatoes and he stands, putting his empty bottle in the recycling.

"Can I help with anything?" he asks.

Lori turns to him and smiles, nodding to a bottle of wine on the counter. "Can you open that and let it breathe a while?"

"Sure," Daryl asks, grabbing the corkscrew and opening the bottle before he pours it out into one of the glass decanters on the shelf above the oven. He puts the empty bottle in the recycling as well and grabs two wine glasses.

Lori smiles. "It'll be a while," she says. "Go ahead and relax. I'll call you when it's ready."

Daryl nods, understanding that it's more of an order than a suggestion. He goes back out to the living room but doesn't turn the TV back on, too on edge and buzzing with this new possibility to concentrate on anything.

It puts him at ease to know that he wasn't reading the signs wrong. Daryl might not give a fuck about most rules of interaction or people, but that doesn't mean he doesn't notice or understand them. He's glad to know that he was right, at least, that he wasn't misreading Lori's intentions. He shouldn't make a big deal of it – Lori is his lover just as much as Rick or Shane is, but it's going to be different because she's a woman and Daryl has absolutely no experience with that.

Of course, he knows and understands the mechanics. He's been with her and the others long enough to know what she likes and what gets her off and he's a quick learner – he's sure he can make it good for her.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he jumps when he feels her wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind the couch. She laughs, delighting at having snuck up on him because it happens so infrequently, and presses a kiss to his cheek. "It's almost ready," she says, rubbing a hand across his chest. "Follow me."

He takes a breath in and nods, following her to the kitchen. She smiles and pours him a glass of wine and he takes it, the dark red color glinting off the light in the kitchen before he takes a sip. The wine is sweet and sits thickly in his throat.

She smiles and gestures for him to take a seat, and then she pulls the potatoes off the heat and ladles a hearty amount onto a plate along with a juicy-looking steak. The fat is crispy just how he likes it but there's a sea of pink around it and his mouth starts to water as she brings the plates over. She likes her meat cooked a little less rare than his and so the designated plates are easily identifiable as she sets his down in front of him and takes her place beside the other.

They begin to eat without ceremony. The steak is delicious, as always – accommodating both Rick and Shane means that one must be able to cook meat incredibly well.

"I'll take you to the pool every damn day if this is my reward," he says after a few bites.

She laughs, light and pleased. "I'm glad you like it," she says, taking a sip of wine. Daryl stands and brings the decanter over so that they won't have to get it later. He knows Lori likes her wine strong and the whole bottle between them will get them well on their way to tipsy by the end. "How are the potatoes?"

"Good," Daryl says after taking a bite. She smiles at him again, this gentle and affectionate thing, and Daryl's cheeks go pink and he lowers his eyes.

"I know you miss him," she says after a moment, leaning over and putting her hand on his thigh. "I miss them, too, but I think it's important that we all get to spend time together separate from the rest."

Daryl nods. "I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I don't enjoy your company."

"Not necessarily that you don't enjoy it," Lori says thoughtfully. "More like…you're on edge. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"You're Rick's wife," Daryl says. "And the mother of his kid. Shane's his best friend. I'm the one who lifts right out if something should happen."

Lori seems to consider this, humming in thought. "I suppose you're right," she says, and Daryl presses his lips together and nods. "But you don't know what he was like before he met you. The three of us had been happy, of course, but then you came along and…I don't know. It's like you completed us. You've made him so happy. He loves you very much. You don't need to worry about that."

Daryl shakes his head. "That isn't what I meant."

"I know what you meant." Lori's hand squeezes his thigh before it withdraws and she goes back to eating. "I don't know how to say that you have nothing to worry about in a way that will convince you. You're a worrier – we both have that in common. I'm just more controlling about it." She laughs.

"You always seem so put together," Daryl says. "You're kind of intimidating."

She laughs again, her cheeks turning pink at the praise. She crosses one leg over the other and it makes her dress ride up, exposing more of her thigh and hip until Daryl can almost see the tan line of her swimsuit. He swallows and averts his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you somethin'," he says after a moment, and she hums around a sip of wine. "You and Shane…do things. Different thing than Rick and I do. The marks…" She blinks and nods. "Do you really enjoy that?"

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't like it," she replies with a smile.

Daryl nods, before he sighs and shakes his head. "I don't get it."

"I'm not sure how many details you want," she says.

"As much as you're willin' to share, I guess," Daryl replies, taking another sip of wine. Her glass is almost empty so he lifts the decanter to fill it and tops his up as well.

"Well, I suppose it's like this…" She cocks her head to one side, brow furrowing in thought. "Does Rick ever do things to you that hurt? In a good way?"

Daryl nods. "Sometimes," he says. "But he doesn't hit me. Or nothin' like that."

"I know that, but…after he does it, when you guys are done, what is he like?" Daryl bites his lip and shrugs. "He's…softer, right? Even more loving than normal? Looks at you like you hung the moon?" Daryl blushes, but nods. "Well, Shane's the same way. He's very controlling in the bedroom, you know that already. He has all these rules, but above all he _always_ considers his partner – whether that's me, you, Rick, or a combination of us."

Daryl nods. He knows that much.

"I guess for us, that trigger, that little _spark_ that makes us both feel like that, is the violence. When Shane does those things, when I can see his eyes, I know that in that moment I'm the only thing he's focused on. Every breath, every tear, he sees it _all_. And when we're done he's so gentle, so wonderful to me, it makes me feel like I'm floating."

Daryl nods. That, at least, he can understand. The result is the same, even if the methods of getting there are different.

Lori smiles at him. "It's nice to have that kind of release once in a while," she says. "When you're in pain and someone you love is making it better, there's nothing like it. You can agree with that at least, right?"

Daryl nods again. He feels like that every time Rick is with him – when Rick touches him, it's like he heals Daryl's scars and wipes away the bad and all Daryl can feel is goodness, rightness. Nothing Rick does to him has made him feel anything other than wanted and needed, so strongly and ardently it's like Rick can't breathe until he's near Daryl, and Daryl is drowning until Rick pulls his head up above water.

"If you're ever curious, you and Rick can come watch," Lori offers. "Don't have to get involved. You can just see it, if you want."

"Maybe," Daryl says. He senses there's a lot of firsts he's going to have with Lori. The food is almost finished and he feels heavy and content, well-fed and warm from the wine. He pushes his plate to one side and takes another long drink of it.

Lori sighs, finishing her food as well. "Damn, I'm a good cook," she says, and Daryl laughs and nods in agreement. "Anything on TV?"

"Not really," Daryl says.

"Let's go watch anyway," she says, standing and offering her hand. Daryl takes it and she leads him back to the couch and makes him lay down and she lies on top of him, like they did at the pool, her head on his chest. Like this her dress rides up, exposing the curve of her ass, whiter than the rest of her. She makes no move to cover herself up.

Daryl is more relaxed now, the wine and the conversation going a long way to loosening him up. He wraps his arms around her, one hand threading through her hair and pulling it back from her neck so that he can pet through it.

She sighs, nuzzling against his chest, and curls one leg up so that it's slung over his thigh. She makes no move to reach for the remote.

"Nap time?" he teases, still stroking through her hair. She smells so good, clean and fresh, and her hair is still a little damp and the knots tug on his fingers as he pets through it. She hums and shakes her head but her eyes are closed and her body is limp against him and Daryl sighs, tilting his head back to rest against the couch arm.

They lay like that for a long while, relaxed and warm, and then Lori lifts her head. She doesn't move any more than that and Daryl opens his eyes and lifts his as well. Her eyes are dark, that same pretty brown as her hair, and she presses his lips together, her eyes dropping to his mouth.

Slowly, her hand slides up from his chest to rest at the base of his throat, spreading out as though to choke him. "Rick told me you like it when he does this," she says, and squeezes just a little bit. Daryl's breath catches and he licks his lips.

"Yeah," he says, nodding. "I do."

Lori smiles. Her fingers are smaller than Rick's and cool to the touch as she slides her fingertips up the tendon in his neck, brushing just under his jaw. Daryl swallows hard enough that his throat clicks. "Do you like when I do it, too?" she asks, her voice little more than a whisper.

He nods again, gasping quietly when her fingers go tight for just a brief second before she loosens her hold. She straightens up a little, her free arm locking between his chest and the back of the couch, her legs coming together so that her weight is between Daryl's legs and her stomach is pressing against his crotch.

"I remember the first time I watched Rick fuck you," she says, her eyes never leaving his as she squeezes her hand again. Daryl can't help the little moan he lets out, the warmth in his chest from the wine crawling downwards to pool in his stomach. "You both looked so good, I could see how well you fit together." She smiles. "Does he always fuck you, or do you fuck him sometimes?"

Daryl shakes his head, moaning softly again when she squeezes his throat and dips her head to mouth at a nipple through his shirt. "He always fucks me," he says, the words stuttering out of him. "I like how it feels when he does it."

"Mm, I love feeling him inside of me," Lori says. "Are you usually more submissive?"

"Except when Shane's around."

Lori laughs. "Yeah, he can make Rick do whatever he wants," she says. "Do you enjoy submitting? Giving over control?"

Daryl nods.

"I can do that too, if you want," she says, lifting her head from his chest. "Would you like that?"

Daryl nods, pressing his lips together and rumbling quietly when she gives his neck another squeeze, tighter now, until he gasps. She smiles and sits up a little straighter, and moves so that she's straddling his stomach.

Her hand moves from Daryl's neck and she threads both hands through his hair, pulling just a little, her fingers tight in it and Daryl lets out a quiet, wanting noise. She leans down and kisses his jaw, tilting his head to one side so that he has to make room for her, and Daryl shivers, biting his lip, his hands clutching weakly at her thighs. She kisses up his jaw and mouths at his neck and Daryl whines, before she leans back and tugs his head so that he has to face her again. She leans down, hair falling around them in a dark curtain, and presses their lips together.

She kisses like Rick does, softly at first, and then more demanding when Daryl lets out a quiet moan and opens his mouth to her. She bites his lower lip and Daryl's stomach clenches, his hips arching up to grind between her legs in a stuttering movement.

She smiles and pulls back, still petting through Daryl's hair. "You ever fucked a woman before?" she asks, and Daryl shakes his head. "Rick lost his damn mind the first time we had sex. It feels good, different than a man, I'm told." She tilts her head to one side and her eyes dart to Daryl's mouth for a moment, before looking back into his eyes. The contact there is intense and electric and Daryl whines, sliding his hands up her thighs to cup her hips. "You want to fuck me, Daryl?"

"Yeah," Daryl replies without hesitation. "Yeah, I really do."

Lori smiles again, showing her teeth, her eyes flashing brightly. "Good boy," she purrs and Daryl shivers, and wonders just how much Rick told her about what she likes, that she's already melting so readily into the position of domme for him.

She lets him go and sits on the couch. "Get on your knees," she says, and Daryl scrambles to obey, kneeling down on the floor in front of her. She grins, spreading her legs and her dress is so short that Daryl can see easily. She's not wearing any underwear and he groans quietly, his hands turning to fists and pressing against his thighs. "You can touch yourself if you want. I want to see."

Daryl bites his lip and nods, kneeling up so that he can push his swimsuit down to his knees since he never bothered to change. He wraps a hand around his cock, half-hard just from being choked, and lets out a heavy breath as he starts to stroke.

Lori's eyes are heavy on him like an iron cloak across his shoulders and he wants, so desperately, for her to like what she sees. It's a different kind of need to please and appease her and Daryl wants it – he _needs_ it. The role he normally plays overtakes his mind easily, like changing into a different set of clothes.

"Take off your shirt," she orders, and Daryl obeys, tugging it over his head and flinging it to one side. He doesn't miss the fact that she's still clothes, albeit redundantly, and he knows Rick does this sometimes too. It's a power thing – Daryl is exposed, vulnerable, completely at the mercy of his partner. He likes it when it's with someone he loves and trusts. "Keep touching yourself. I know how wet you get; show me."

He obeys with a soft moan, his free hand fisting in the edge of the couch cushion as he tightens his hand around the head of his cock and twists, just a little. His eyelids flutter and he can't bow his head or look away from her. She smiles, leaning forward and petting through his hair, in a soft touch that sends shards of comforting warmth down his spine.

She leans back and digs her heels into the edge of the couch, exposing her pussy to his eyes. Daryl swallows, his mouth dry as he watches her. Her fingers slide down to between her legs, teasing at the soft folds and Daryl so desperately wants to touch and taste her there. He's always been curious what a woman tastes like, and has entertained the thought more than once of being able to eat Lori out after Shane or Rick has come inside of her.

He licks his lips and his eyes snap back to her face as she moans, biting her lower lip as her fingers spread her out and expose her to him. Her other hand brushes against her clit in a light, teasing motion. He can see it clearly and wants to put his mouth there, feel her tremble with every lick and light nip she'll let him lay on her.

"Fuck," he growls, sliding his hand down his cock unbearably tightly as it twitches and fills completely until he's fully hard, his cock flushed and dripping at the head. His fingers tighten in the couch and she shivers, biting her lower lip, and her eyelids flutter as she keeps rubbing at her clit.

"One finger," she commands, and Daryl lets go of the couch and puts his finger in his mouth, getting it wet, before he kneels up again and mimics the way she's touching herself. She's velvety soft and so warm, and she shivers and spreads her legs out a little wider, sinking down against the couch. "Slide it in, nice and slow."

He obeys with a breathless nod, finding her pussy and pushing in with one finger. She's achingly hot on the inside and Daryl shudders as he feels her part for his finger, her pussy clenching up around the intrusion as though he has to force his way inside. It does feel different than a man, wetter and softer. He turns his finger and finds a spot that feels a little rough and brushes against it, pleased when she lets out a weak moan and tilts her head back, eyes closing.

"That's it," she says, her breathing already heavier. "It's just like with a man. Keep doing that." He does, amazed at how tight she gets when he brushes over that little rough patch. His mouth is dry and he leans in, kissing at the hard jut of bone just above her clit. She doesn't tell him to stop, but moves her hand away, and Daryl looks up at her for a moment before he slides his tongue out and licks across her clit.

"Ah, _fuck_ , Daryl," she gasps, her hand flying to his hair and fisting tightly. Encouraged, Daryl does it again, his finger fucking slowly in and out of her as he licks between her folds and over her clit in long, broad swipes of his tongue. "Just like that – _God_ , you're a fuckin' natural."

He hums, warmed by her praise, and moves his mouth back and forth like he's seen Rick do, circling her clit and then down to lick across where his finger is buried inside of her. She clenches up around him every time he hits her clit and her thighs start to shake, tightening around his head.

She moans, loudly, the same sounds she makes whenever Shane or Rick are fucking her, and Daryl shudders, his hand tightening around his cock and his gut clenching at the noise. She does it again, her hips grinding down against his tongue, and she pushes her heels against the couch cushions and her thighs go tense and still. He feels her go incredibly tight around his finger, and then abruptly lax as she shudders and he knows she came. He stops licking over her clit but keeps moving his finger, marveling at the way her body tenses and shivers whenever he sinks it all the way in.

Then, she sits up, her face and neck flushed, and Daryl pulls his finger out and lets her tug him up so that she can kiss him. She licks the taste of herself from his lips, moaning quietly, and her fingers are so tight in his hair that it's almost painful but he likes it.

She pulls back with a smile, breathless and bright-eyed. "Sit on the couch," she says, and he nods and pushes him up so that he's sitting beside her, and she climbs on top of him, straddling his lap, her hands going back to his hair to kiss him again.

"That was so good, baby," she tells him quietly, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock and Daryl whines, glowing under the praise. "You wanna make me feel good again?"

Daryl nods weakly, his hands cupping her ass so that she can lift up and position his cock at her entrance. He can feel her heat and she's so _wet_ , Daryl moans, his eyes clenching shut as she starts to sink down. Every inch in her is graciously given, Daryl feels his cock splitting her apart inch by slow inch. She breathes out when she's fully seated in his lap and clenches around his cock and Daryl moans loudly, gripping her as tightly as he can.

"Mm, I've thought about this so many times," she says, and Daryl opens his eyes to see her watching him, one hand moving to her clit to rub it gently, the other still in his hair. "I love seeing how good I feel, whenever Shane or Rick first get in me."

"You feel fuckin' amazing," Daryl confesses, forcing his hands to loosen on her as she tightens up around him, and he growls lowly and wraps a hand in her hair like he thought about before, pulling her down for a kiss. She smiles against his lips and starts to move, tugging on his hair for leverage to lift up and sink back down.

She's so fucking wet and hot on the inside, Daryl hasn't fucked anything except his or Rick's hand in what feels like a century. He's never minded but this is almost overwhelming with how good it feels, how good _she_ feels.

She gasps, throwing her head back as he forces his cock inside of her, feet planted on the floor and thrusting up as best he can as she sinks back down. " _Shit_ ," she whispers, rubbing at her clit more harshly now. Her breathing is unsteady and Daryl leans forward so that he's sitting more upright and able to move with her, and she reaches up with a shaking hand to pull the strap of her dress down and expose her breasts.

He wraps his lips around one of her nipples, sucking lightly and edging his teeth along the bud and she trembles, moaning in his grip. "Just like that, baby," she says, pressing her cheek to his hair and holding him tightly by the nape, her other hand going back to her clit and touching herself as Daryl fucks her. Every clench and shiver of her body, every sweet moan, threatens to send Daryl over the edge, but he's determined to hold out and let her have another orgasm before he comes.

"Can I – can I come in you?" he asks, because he has to ask now before he loses the ability to speak. "Is that allowed?"

She laughs – this high, rough, sweet thing – and nods. "Absolutely," she says, and Daryl moans, his eyes clenching tightly shut as he buries his face in her neck. "Bite me, baby. Right there," she commands, and Daryl opens his mouth and sucks a dark mark onto her neck, far above the collar line. "Oh _God_ , yeah, fuckin' – do that again."

Daryl obeys, whining when he feels her start to slow and get tight around him, bearing down. Her slick, hot pussy is so tight that Daryl has no idea how Rick or Shane stand it. He groans when he feels her coming, gasping heavily into the open air. Her hand flies from her clit to his shoulder and she sinks her nails in and he groans.

"Fuckin' come for me, Daryl," Lori demands, her voice rough and weak as she shivers and moans against him.

He can't take it anymore. He grabs her and flings her down onto her back on the couch. It forces him to pull out but he covers her quickly again and she laughs, reaching up and spreading her legs and he sinks back into it, claiming her mouth in a rough kiss as he starts up a brutal pace. The couch creaks underneath them and she rakes her nails down his back.

"Lori," he gasps, his orgasm crawling lazily down his spine and sitting low in his gut. He's going to come soon, he can't stop it any more than he could stop breathing. He pushes his hands under her thighs and shoves them up, rearing back so that he can watch the way his cock sinks into her. She's red and wet, his cock is shining with her slick. It's thinner than the lube he and Rick use and soaked in her heat.

She moans loudly, eyelids fluttering, so sensitive from his hands and his mouth and his cock, and Daryl collapses over her again, kissing her around their sounds of pleasure. The air is slick with them, the sounds of his hips colliding with her ass loud and wet and obscene. He fucks into her as deeply as he can and she moans – this low and rough thing – and that's it.

His orgasm rushes out of him and he fucks her through it, whining with how powerful it is. It almost blinds him. Her eyes are fixed on his face, wide and black from how big her pupils are, and he can't help it – he leans down and kisses her again, overwhelmed with the feeling of his come soaking her on the inside as he continues to rut and fuck into her.

She shivers, obviously liking the feeling of Daryl coming inside of her, her hands clinging to his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. Daryl moans again, brokenly, and parts from the kiss when he has no more air to spare, burying his face in her neck as his body finally starts to slow, understanding that he's come, that he can stop.

She hums quietly when he takes a deep, shuddering breath, and pulls out of her. His come leaks out in a thick white line and he licks his lips and, again, finds himself unable to stop from doing what he wants. He spreads his hands out against her thighs and leans down, licking up the trail of come and then sliding his tongue inside of her. She tastes like both of them, her slick and his come.

Lori gasps, her eyes wide and one hand idly playing with her breast as Daryl drags his tongue between her legs, licking up the mess he made of her. She's still clenching up, forcing more of his come onto his tongue and he licks it up greedily, growling at the taste.

When he's done, and no more comes out, he lays over her and kisses her again. She hums, licking the taste of them both from his mouth, and Daryl can't stop touching her – he pets down her side like Rick does to him whenever they finish fucking, and gently massages her hip where she must be sore from holding that final position and moving on top of him. Lori smiles, like she understands – they both do, from experience with their respective lovers.

"That was amazing," she says, breathless and glowing with pleasure. Daryl smiles, his cheeks pink, and kisses her again because how can he not when she looks so beautiful? She pets through his sweaty hair and hums against his mouth, her legs coming up to gently brush down the outsides of his thighs, touching him in turn and soothing him down from his orgasm.

Daryl sits up and moves her so she's lying on top of him again and she sighs, nuzzling against his neck and humming happily. She smells like him now – he can catch traces of himself on her, and presses a kiss to the top of her head when she cuddles up against him.

Her hand finds the familiar place on his chest, measuring his heartbeat as it starts to slow and go back to normal. "I hope you know that none of us are going anywhere," she says, and Daryl's breath catches. She doesn't lift her head, doesn't force him to meet her gaze. Daryl blinks and presses his lips together, the arm around her shoulders tightening for just a moment.

"Me neither," he says, and she lets out a little giggling laugh.

"Good," she says, before she stretches out and sighs again. "Now it's nap time."

Daryl laughs. "Sure thing," he replies, closing his eyes as he lets himself relax and the lethargy that always comes after a good fuck starts to sweep over him. "But you know we have beds. And pillows. And blankets."

Lori lifts her head and grins at him. "Let's go to the sunroom," she says, and Daryl rolls his eyes but nods, and she stands, her dress falling back into place as she corrects the straps. Daryl grabs his swimsuit and puts it back on for the sake of modesty, and she takes his hand and leads him to the conservatory where there is a veritable nest of blankets and pillows, put there by the two of them for situations just like this.

"Now lay down," Lori commands, pointing to one such mound. Daryl huffs and obeys, stretching out in the sun and humming at the warmth, and rolls his eyes again when Lori lays down right on top of him, forgoing the blankets and pillows that Daryl just suggested. "You're my favorite pillow. Don't tell Shane."

Daryl laughs. "Don't worry," he says, and kisses her again before she settles down to sleep. "Your secret's safe with me."


End file.
